comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Skywarp (Decepticon) (Earth-7045)
This article is for the Decepticon Seeker. For the Maximal, see Skywarp (Maximal). Teleportation is a dangerous tool in the hands of a capable adversary. Thankfully for the Autobots, Skywarp is the only Decepticon known to possess that ability. Skywarp's not terribly bright, to the point where he's practically worthless as a warrior without direct and constant supervision. Left on his own, he's much, much more likely to use his amazing teleportation power to pull off really immature pranks on anyone closeby, be it enemy or "friend." He takes a charmingly puerile angle at thuggery, so his pranks are well-received amongst his Decepticon peers (except the victim, of course). Because, come on, a surprise push down a staircase is hilarious. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Jet alt. mode'' *****''Supersonic Flight'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' *'Teleportation' Abilities *'Military Protocol' *'Expert Flyer' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Marksmanship' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Skywarp's below average intelligence usually lessens his usefulness as a soldier without direct guidance. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Jet alternate mode *''Nemesis'' (formerly) *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Null-ray': one of the signature weapons of Starscream and the Seekers, the null-ray is capable of stopping any electrical device with one shot be it human or Transformer. *'Missiles' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Outliers Category:Vos (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Black Skin Category:Purple Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Living Characters Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Seekers members (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Nemesis crew members (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Teleportation Category:Piloting Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Skywarp